


According to the Syllabus

by redandbluebowties



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandbluebowties/pseuds/redandbluebowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr Baelish is an English professor at a community college and takes a liking to one of his students.<br/>Denise is a psychology student who just wants to finish her Psychology program and takes the only English course she needs to graduate, Modern Dramatic Literature. Who would have thought she would take a liking to the theatrical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Denise it's the start of a new semester. Not one she truly wanted at the community college. Now she falls into her normal routine. There's a slight change though. Maybe it could be the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has both Denise and Petyr's point of views.

It was 10:45 am when I arrived at the college parking lot. I know I didn’t start class till 4:30 but I decided to hit the gym early. Summer was a bit of a drag. The usual happened with me. My mother was arguing with me throughout most of it. I couldn’t blame her though she was going through the stress of my grandparents. 

I just wished she understood that I had my own stress too. I thought I was truly done with my schooling at the community college and was going to graduate but it turns out I was missing one more class in order to do so and completely transfer to the next part of my life. I was really looking forward to starting university. But now here I am walking to the gym in my community college ready to blow off some steam. A run around the indoor track would do some good. Isn’t there an old adage about how running helps stimulate the brain anyways? I dressed in the locker room and strapped my iPod onto my arm. I popped my headphones in and decided to take off.

School wasn’t the only thing bugging me though. Working at the hospital was becoming insane. It just seems like every time they would hire someone in my department another person would quit. Every time I would ask for a day off they would become upset just because they were so short on staff. Like it was my fault they couldn’t keep the new hires. I mean who would stay in a job where you’re most likely to pull a dead body onto a morgue stretcher by yourself. It’s too much of a workload. I really just needed a breather and some stress relief. So taking it all out at the gym seemed appealing.

After ten laps at the track, I moved on to weights. Taking all my frustration working on my legs. Dumbbell lunges, Leg curls, Leg presses, Barbell Squats, Standing calf raises, and Leg extensions, I was just on a roll. By the time I called it quits I took a shower in the locker room and changed into my school clothes.

It was 1 when I stepped into the coffee shop to see if any of my friends were there. I wanted to see some familiar faces and catch up on events I missed out. I knew the guys went to Otakon back in August because I saw the pictures through Facebook. But if I know anything about the guys though those pictures were just a piece of the story. 

I remember the last time I was with them at a con that was a rather insane time. We were in our hotel room watching Gundam Wing in our other friend’s room because our room was being preoccupied by the jack rabbits fucking. When we woke up the next morning there was bottles of alcohol everywhere, our wrappers from our McDonald's run were all over the floor, and there was a guy dressed up as a stripper version of Pikachu sleeping on the floor. We eventually found out the guy was friends with one of the girls on the other bed. I mean either way we were more than welcome to have him stay. 

Anyways they weren’t there. So I walked up to the counter and placed my usual order, a Chocolate chocolate chip Cappuccino and a toasted bagel with butter on the side. I let the guy over the counter know I was going to sit in the corner so at least he knew where to bring the food over to. I took the corner booth since the cafe was practically empty. I set up shop with my iPad Pro and started to work on the billing for the house on excel. 

The waiter dropped off my food and right when I was about to pay, he said “The gentleman over on the other side insisted that your food be added to his bill.” 

I peeped over the waiter’s shoulder and noticed the guy the waiter was talking about. I raised my drink towards him and nodded my thanks. The guy nodded in my direction to acknowledge me. I say guy but truly he was a man. A handsome one at that. His hair was neatly done slight greying on the sides, stubble on his face, black rimmed rectangular glasses, he was dressed in a grey suit and a white shirt. He had his jacket placed next to him in the booth. He had his sleeves rolled up. His coffee was on his right and he was holding the book he was reading with his left. 

I went back to work as much as I wanted to continuing scoping the gentleman out. I finished the billing and started to work on what was sent to me of the work schedule. Half-hour later he was still there reading. He looked so focused and interested in his book. I packed up my things and moved towards his booth. I took a seat right across from him. I peeped at the cover of his book. The Whites by Richard Price. I stated “I guess the book is appealing.”

Petyr’s POV  
She was truly a sight to behold of. Long Brown hair and a smile that could topple kingdoms. She looked as if she was looking for someone in particular. She was upset then that no one she knew was here. Then she went to the counter and placed her order and waited at her booth. The waiter came to me and placed my order on the table. I requested then to include her order with my bill.

When she received her order and they told her everything was already paid for. She raised her glass and nodded her thanks. I did the same and smirked.

It wasn’t till a half-hour later and she moved towards me. She took the seat right across from me in the booth. She got comfortable and stated in a rather relaxed matter “Guess the book is appealing.”

I questioned her “Why would you say that?”

Her response “It’s called The Whites. Isn’t that what homicide detectives call their unsolved cold cases.”

I had to admit I was rather impressed by her astuteness. I asked “Do you have a thing for mysteries?”

She answered looking rather intrigued “Well I like detective stories and detectives.”

The way the sentence rolled off her tongue just seemed like she was making a rather bold attempt to provoke me. I then stated “It looks at the mind of the detectives who are involved in the cases and also paints a vivid picture of the cases themselves.”

her eyes lit up as she replied “So it’s more of a psychological thriller rather than a mystery. That's a rather risky perspective for a book.”

I replied and hoped she would answer the question I’ve been waiting for an answer for “Indeed, miss?”

She immediately apologized “Oh I’m sorry. How rude of me to not even bother to introduce myself. Especially after you paid for my own food and drink. Name’s Denise. Denise Serrano.”

I stated “My name is Petyr. Petyr Baelish. 

Her smile was so beautiful. Her dimples could disarm the most dangerous of men. I wanted nothing more to destroy such beautiful innocence and have her be my very own corrupted beauty. She questioned then “So as nice as this conversation is. The true underlying question to ask is, why did you insist on paying for me Petyr?”

My response “I saw come in here looking for some company. I figured I could be nice and enjoy the company of a good woman.” 

The boldness came out of her then. She looked sultry. It was as if she gained so much more confidence. She asked “And what makes you think I'm a good woman?”

To make her burn the power of a thousand suns would be my greatest pleasure and one of the highest of honors if she were to ever give me said permission. Denise was attempting the experienced route but her innocence shined through her questioning tone. She probably tastes sweeter than I could ever imagine. I retorted “You know most women who ask that question outside of the movies are pretty much the embodiment of good.”

Denise shrugged laughing “Well, I at least tried.”

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 2:30. I really should be heading out and preparing the classroom for today’s lesson. I commented “As much as I enjoyed our time together. I must bid adieu. I have a class to prepare to teach.”

Her posture straightened “You’re a professor.”

I questioned “Off putting?”

She shook her head “More fascinating really. I just wonder if we’ll ever meet after words?”

I replied “I’m always here on Tuesdays and Thursdays before my classes if you ever want the company.”

Denise smirked “So I’ll meet you Thursday then. And please allow me to pay for your drink next time.”

I answered “Your company is payment enough. I’ll see you Thursday.”

Little did I know that as soon as I got to the classroom to prepare and look over the roster I would see her name on the list. I couldn’t help but look forward to the our sessions together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote an appropriate prologue for this story. I felt like it needed to be done. To do this story justice. I hope you guys as the readers enjoy the new beginning and the first chapter.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is in session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Denise's point of view this time

Modern dramatic literature you would figure that we would be reading classic books like Wuthering Heights or Parade’s End. When I stepped into the rather plain looking class room and grabbed the syllabus from the table at first glance I noticed we were reading plays instead. I thought to myself while rolling my eyes “Great, a theater class...this exactly what I needed.”

There wasn’t much sign of the professor besides the syllabi and the student roster. But by the looks of the roster there supposed to be 10 kids in the room. At least I knew I wouldn't just be a number in the class. There's also the fact that at least was going to be filled with some interesting people. I took a seat,2nd row right by the door, and continued looking over the syllabus. I didn’t want to speak to anyone else who came through. I was actually pretty caught up in my encounter with Professor Petyr Baelish.

Right on time at 4:30 the door is shut and I heard the footsteps of the professor. When I look up my face was totally blank. There was Petyr writing on the board Dr. Petyr Baelish. I blinked rather rapidly and got back into my focus. I can manage dealing with the fact that I was just flirting with him two hours ago at the coffee shop.

He began explaining the curriculum and what exactly we would be focusing on while reading the text. He also mentioned how much he would love to see the involvement of the class especially with such a small number of students. He talked about how he also wanted the students to have fun with the text and get into the scenes we would be reading in class. 

To be honest as happy I was that he was one of those professors who wants the students to truly love the material. I was so lost in his Irish accent that I couldn't shake off the conversation of the coffee shop. I was mentally berating myself for not being able to keep myself on check. The worst part is that he noticed me while he was explaining the syllabus and smirked because of the obvious blush creeping onto my cheeks. 

Afterwards he explained about how he got his Doctorate in English lit and his masters in psychology. As interesting as all of that was I ready to bolt out the door. I don't know how he is able to do that without anyone else noticing. Let me rephrase that for you then….I don't know how he's able to look at me as if he's undressing me with his eyes and no one in the room notices it.

It was after he gave us his background history that he requested for us then to move the chairs in a circle and introduce ourselves with name, major, and theater experience. 

I had to mentally laugh at the fact he was going to play off that we met previously. He was doing a real good job of it too cause like I said no one noticed the way he looked at me. Everyone had their turn of course. There was the English majors, the liberal arts majors, film major, and the theater major.

When it came to me I answered while scratching the back of my head “My name is Denise Serrano. I’m a psychology major. As for theater experience, the only times I was on stage was when I was in 3rd and 4th grade.”

Thankfully right after I said that class was over. I got up instantly to move my desk back and to bolt out of the classroom after that embarrassing mention. Doctor Baelish reminded everyone at the moment to grab the other paper on the table since we wouldn’t be jumping straight into the book for our first official play in class.

When I was at the table to get the packet for the play, Doctor Baelish asked me to stay a moment. I grabbed the packet and stepped aside so everyone could grab a packet and leave. I was mentally screaming at myself for the rather stupid thought that I had a chance at even attempting to seek out something more than meaningless flirting. The guy has a Doctorate and a masters for Christ sake. I felt like he was gonna berate me.

But much to my surprise it was sort of the opposite. You see after everyone left and the door was closed. Doctor Baelish looked me in the eye and commented “I’m looking forward to your input on the reading for next class, Denise.”

I felt my face turn red at the moment. His eyes were storms of grey and green. I questioned him then “Why would that be?”

His response “You have a rather different point of view than those of your classmates. The character dynamic seems right up your alley.”

I then asked “So, what’s the real reason you pulled me to the side Dr.Baelish?”

Petyr smirked and stated “Back to formalities.”

I replied “I think now that our relationship is one of student and teacher I think you deserve to be called by your appropriate title.”

Petyr said “Class is over. I think it’s fair that you can call me Petyr after hours.”

I chuckled. I could see the mischief in his eyes. And I don’t know why but I was just truly drawn to him. So I asked again “Why did you pull me aside, Petyr?”

His eyes lit up then and he said “I wanted to tell you how I was rather surprised to see your name on my roster.”

I replied rather matter of factly “I was just as surprised seeing you come into the classroom. I mean I was looking forward to seeing you on Thursday over coffee but this was rather sooner than I thought.”

Petyr replied “Denise it’s fine really. I’m still looking forward to coffee on Thursday. We can talk about the reading then. I think your insight would be rather interesting.”

I smiled and nodded. I felt empowered to say the least. He wasn’t turning me away. He wasn’t disapproving what happened at the coffee shop. If anything he was encouraging it. I commented then “I really should get going. I have to go home, tend to my mother, and head to work. I’ll see you Thursday at the coffee shop.” 

He agreed. We both walked out to the parking lot and said our goodbyes. To be completely honest with you I didn’t have to work that night but I wanted to be able to get the reading done and buy myself a little something for Thursday. 

All the grim thoughts I was having about the semester….it all seemed rather in vain. Maybe it was fate that brought Petyr and myself together.

When I arrived home I immediately went to get settled in my room. My mother came and went through the usual pleasantries of asking how my day was. I told her about how much I enjoyed my first class. It was then I went straight to work with the reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's back in session get ready for a lesson!!!!!!! So I rewrote the first chapter. I know. I know. I wasn't happy with it before but I'm happy with it now. I really want this to fit the characters involved in this story as well. So please forgive me for the rewrites.


	3. The Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stronger is written by August Strindberg. It's about two women who meet each other at a coffee shop. Madam X confronts her friend Mademoiselle Y about the affair she's having with Madam X's husband. It's all dialogue from Madam X and stage directions from Mademoiselle Y. It's pretty interesting.

After a while of thoroughly reading the play and making sure my points would come across, I put everything into the folder, and put the folder into my bookbag. I quickly went downstairs to go to my car. I wanted to head out to the mall and find something for Thursday’s coffee...date? I figured since it was going to be hot so possibly find something like a romper.

When I finally went I was able to find something that just fit my tastes. A grey lacy romper with bell sleeves. It was simple but definitely made a statement. Comfortable but alluring. I would definitely be able to wear this after hitting the gym. I purchased it and went back home.

Thursday came and I dressed as like I usually did when I head to the school gym. Before I left though I threw the romper, shoes, and necklace I was going to change into afterwards. I went on with my normal routine then. 

At the locker room after the workout, I took a shower and changed into the romper. I braided my hair and placed my necklace right on accentuating the neckline of the romper. I put on my sandals and quickly went to the coffee shop.

I arrived and there he was sitting there reading his book like he was when I first met him. I couldn’t help but smile. I walked up to the table and greeted “Petyr.”

His face made the outfit purchase worth it. He looked at me with sudden raise of his eyebrows. “Well, Denise it’s nice of you to join me.”

I mentioned rather coyly “We did say we were going to meet Thursday.”

Petyr complimented “I didn’t quite expect you to look the way you do now though. You look rather lovely.”

I looked down and smiled “That’s rather nice of you to say. Still reading the book you were reading on Tuesday.”

Petyr said “Yes. I’ve been rather busy with getting things done. I’ve been juggling a lot as of late.”

I commented “Ah yes, Doctor Petyr Baelish the man of many faces. I wonder how many you actually have and if they’re as interesting as the two I’ve seen so far.”

Petyr asked then “Why did you wear that outfit today?”

I responded with a question of my own “Why not?”

Petyr shook his head “You don’t get to reply with something like that now.”

I chuckled and said “To be honest, I wanted to. Figure you would rather like seeing me like this after all we went through your many reveals on Tuesday. You went from regular guy to professor to doctor. I thought I could go from average jane to actual good company.”

The waiter came then and I ordered a double chocolate frozen cappuccino. Petyr ordered his black coffee. I commented “Figures you would be a black coffee kind of guy.”

Petyr raised an eyebrow and asked “What’s that supposed to mean?”

I shrugged and said “It’s the way you are I would say. It compliments your personality.”

Petyr changed the subject then “Did you enjoy the reading?”

I replied rather excitedly “It was pretty good. I understood why you said I would find it pretty interesting. My question is though are we going to perform it in class today. It would be kind of weird since really all the dialogue is actually coming from one character. The other person has to follow the stage directions to a T on the page for the other character.”

Petyr explained “Well I am going to have people perform it in class today. Afterwards we’ll have a little discussion about the play. I figured it would be able to get everyone in class to chat.”

I stated rather obviously “Open discussion then. That could work.”

Petyr rather looking for something asked “But how did you enjoy the reading?”

I smiled and answered “If taking notes on the rather different perspectives that can be argued for the play means I enjoyed it then, I really enjoyed it.”

The waiter came with our drinks and I handed him my card. I glared at Petyr and dared him to object. He raised his hands in mock surrender and I rolled my eyes. 

I took a sip from my drink and a sigh of relief escaped. Petyr became very aware of it. I bit my lip and sort flinched in embarrassment. I rambled “Can you tell I’m not use to this?”

He seemed to let his guard down for a moment and said “You’re doing fine. Don’t judge yourself so harshly. It’s rather a breath of fresh air to actually talk to someone so comfortably.”

And like I was injected with adrenaline I perked up. I brought my braid over my shoulder and started fiddling with it. I accepted his compliment.

He asked then “Are you cold?”

I shook my head and asked “Why?

He answered “As lovely as I find your outfit, Denise, you aren’t wearing a bra.”

I felt the burn coming through my face. Petyr scratched his head and bit his lip. This was embarrassing. Petyr then handed me his jacket then and said “Use it and you can give it back after class.”

I looked up at the clock and didn’t even realize it was about to be time to head to class. We both got up and Petyr added “Don’t forget your card. I’ll see you in class.”

He was grinning then as he walked out of the shop. I was left alone to grab my things and go to class.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The first play we analyzed in class was The Stronger by August Strindberg. I could honestly see why he wanted to see my input. The short play was about two women meeting one another at a café of sorts. Only one of them speaks throughout the course of the play.

Throughout the course of the 15 minute read, the woman speaking comes to terms that the woman who is not speaking isn’t her friend because of the various moments shown through recall that her “friend” was actually having an affair with her husband.

When we read the play in class with two females physically acting it out, Doctor Baelish asked the question “Who do you really see as the stronger woman of the two?”

All of the class felt sympathy for the woman who spoke and felt she was the stronger of the two. I just shook my head. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and stated “You disagree then Denise.”

I nodded and explained “I would say it’s up to interpretation of the viewer. I say either one of them could be the stronger. It’s obvious that Madam X is demonstrated as the stronger because she confronted Mademoiselle Y about the affair. But Mademoiselle Y can also be the stronger because of the fact Madam X is making a huge scene about the affair and Mademoiselle Y is just dismissing her accusations by simply sipping away at her coffee.”

Doctor Baelish looked impressed by my explanation of the scenario. I smiled at him and waited for his next question. He asked “Are you saying Strindberg didn’t pick a side?”

I answered “I say that he understood both points of view of the women. He wrote it in a way where he didn’t want one to completely win over the other. He wanted the reader and/or the viewer to feel torn between the two women. It’s clearly shown in the written stage directions. Strindberg had an understanding that even the unsaid things have an impact within the theater setting. He understood the power of suggestion.”

The class looked in awe at how I answered his question. Doctor Baelish laughed and commented “You focused on the scope of the play rather than just the plain text. I have to say I’m impressed.”

I shrugged my shoulders at the compliment and stated “I have to admit when you said that you were looking forward to my input on the play I was wondering as to why, but then when I finally sat down to read the material I finally got what you meant. As much as this play is a play. It’s a psychological character piece that understands that body language speaks just as clearly as spoken word. You learn a lot about both characters through the unsaid.”

One of the girls seemed to get bored with the back and forth discussion between Doctor Baelish and I, so she asked to finally break the tempo, “Why didn’t we read Miss Julie from the book besides this play by Strindberg, Doctor Baelish?”

Doctor Baelish returned “Miss Julie is pretty much extremely stereotypical for it’s time.”

Another girl asked “How so?”

Doctor Baelish responded “The plot goes rich girl falls for poor houseboy, rich girl seduces poor houseboy, houseboy and girl have sex… Why don’t you fill in the blanks?”

A guy replied “They live happily ever after.”

I laughed and countered “Rich girl kills herself and Houseboy becomes higher status.”

The girls now glared at me and yelled “In comes negative nancy.”

Doctor Baelish pointed out “She’s right though. As much as we would expect a happy ending in these plays and everything ties together perfectly. The thing is we can’t view the text with so much of a modern thought process. These plays are a comment of society in its time. The themes may be timeless but the plays themselves are always revived for the times. That’s the case with Miss Julie.”

Class ended and he reminded everyone that the next reading for class would be from the book. I tried to sneak out to change and go home. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. I let out a deep breath. I turned to face him and I felt his eyes bore into mine. I shivered and inquired “What’s the matter, Doctor?”

He grabbed his satchel and asked me to follow him into his office back in Raritan Hall. The walk was in comfortable silence. Once at the hall we took the spiral staircase up to the second floor. His office was all the way at the end of the hall. The door was nothing special. Just a normal door with his name hanging off it. He motioned me to enter first. The room was rather boldly designed for the building, I noticed. He basically had an office with an extra room and bathroom. I put my things on a chair and started to look around. He had two walls covered in bookcases. I was rather amazed at the various amounts of books he had, Psychology, English, and various reference books. I said out loud “You had to pull a lot of strings to get an office as big as this.”

Petyr commented “Just did a couple favors really.”

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged “Not even the most important Doctor gets his own office on this campus. So I doubt those favors were minuscule. But I won’t question it. What I will question is, why did you ask me to come here?”

Petyr motioned to the empty chair and I took a seat. He elaborated “I actually wanted to start asking you about your research paper. I want the students to already have an idea by the topic date what they want to do. I felt the need to explore your thoughts about it, first. Since today in class you seemed to demonstrate an understanding towards the objective of the course.”

I thought to myself on how I felt the need to explore and demonstrate a lot of things with him as well but none of them involving my research paper. I moved those thoughts out rather quickly “What’s there really to talk about? I haven’t put much thought into the paper. I honestly felt I was going to go with Ibsen since he’s really the only one who actually sprinkles psychology with in his works.”

Petyr was rather amused “Figures you were going to go the easy route with this paper.”

I stated rather firmly “It’s better to stick with what you know.”

But then he challenged with “But what’s the fun in staying safe?”

It was how he said the previous statement in which I had the urge to want to climb over the desk and just straddle him. I’d show him how safe I can be. But of course I played the good girl and readjusted myself while sitting on the chair. I stated with amusement in my voice “Now you’re just teasing, professor.”

He too shifted in his seat, looking straight into my eyes, he licked his lips as he responded “I would rather play to your strengths at understanding the reading material. And I also want you to discover something new as you’re doing your paper. With that being said I’m banning you from using Ibsen.”

Sarcastically I brought my hands to my chest in shock to mock him “Damn, Who should I choose now?”

He recommended “I think you should do Hwang. He’s on the syllabus. He would be more up your alley. He’s psychological but very edgy with his work and topics.”

I replied getting my things ready to step out “Okay then I’ll take Hwang, then. If that’s all you wanted then I shall get going.”

He said “You could use the bathroom in the other room to change.”

I furrowed my brows and asked “What made you think I was going to the bathroom?”

Petyr explained “You were about to bolt out of class before even giving me back my jacket. I would just assume that you changed here on campus after you left your house in your gym clothes.”

I felt rather stupid at the moment. He could tell I was rather new at any of this. I grabbed his jacket from the chair with my things. I handed it to him and said my thanks.

Before I went into the bathroom to change back into my normal clothes. Petyr brought me closer to him. I felt my pulse racing. He took his finger traced it against the lacy v neck of my romper. He suddenly stopped right on my necklace which landed right at the valley of my breasts. His touch was ghosting over my skin. I could hear my heartbeat through my ears. But I never broke eye contact with him. I wanted to remember the idea that his face looked as mesmerized as mine. 

I grew bold. I placed my hand on his chest and played with the collar of his shirt. I said in a hushed whisper “Slide it off.”

His eyes looked like a storm was coming. He exposed my left side slowly. I had goosebumps forming against my flesh. He did the same to the right. Suddenly the romper was on the floor and I was standing right in front of him topless, panties, and a pair of heels. Petyr licked his lips “Truly exquisite. But none the less as much as I would love to take this opportunity to explore various other details with you. I think that should be saved for another private session.”

I grabbed my clothes then to change and he stopped me saying “You can finish dressing here, now.” In which I did. I changed into another pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I removed my shoes and put on my gym sneakers. Meanwhile Petyr was there and just drinking the sight of me. I smirked and said “Should've taken a picture. Lasts longer.”

Petyr grinned “I’d rather the real thing.”

I replied “Whenever you’re ready.”

Petyr retorted “Oh I’m more than ready sweetling. But you on the other hand aren’t. You’re growing bolder in your confidence. But you still have much to see if you’re truly interested.”

I decided to change the subject “Since you recommended Hwang, I can’t really be one to say he’s boring. It’s not your style.”

Petyr was rather surprised at the change of subject and said “I feel like you could learn a couple of things from him. Maybe apply them to you life.”

I stated “Maybe then I can show you how well I can apply them.”

My phone rang loudly at that moment. I looked at the screen and it was my mother. I raised my hand asked to be excused. I answered “Hola Mami, Que Pasa?” 

My mother called asking me what was taking so long for me to get home. I rolled my eyes and explained in Spanish that I was talking with the professor about my Research paper. She requested then that I get home soon so I could get ready to go to work. I told her I would be home soon. She hung up once she was assured that I was heading out. 

Petyr noticed my change in body language. I apologized and said “I have to be heading out. I have work tonight.”

He escorted me back to the parking lot. I thanked him and I jetted off of campus. Knowing my mother she wouldn’t take lightly to me being 2 hours late from school. She’ll jump to the worse case scenario and think I’m failing my class. It’s rather funny that even after 2 years of community college she still didn't understand the concept of how college schedules work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT!!!!! I rewrote the chapter and decided you give you a taste. I mean all that really happened was Petyr undressed her and she changed in front of him. Denise grew, I would say, a bit bolder. Lol. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's more to come.


	4. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class meeting gets unexpectedly canceled and instead we get an office session. The Office session though turns into a reflection session.

I arrived on campus late so I wasn’t able to go to the gym like I originally wanted to. You see I had other things to do. My mother wanted me to take her to the hospital. She needed to get some tests done and since I work there I would be able to get her faster results. By the time we got out of the hospital I should have already been at the gym. But it’s fine really. I just came to school dressed in my regular clothes.

I went straight into the coffee shop and there he was again reading his book. I went to his table and noticed there was my bagel and coffee directly across from him. He said “You’re here early. You would still be at the gym.”

I replied “I came late. Was running errands this morning with my mother lost track of time. I appreciate the fact that you got my order though.”

Petyr looked up and noticed my appearance. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. I was confused. He responded “You look lovely.”

We shared coffee and some conversation before we both decided to walk together to class.

To say I was looking forward to class today, would be an understatement. I was excited that we were going to cover possibly one of my favorite playwrights, Henrik Ibsen. This class was going to highlight my favorite play by the man, Hedda Gabler. 

I hold Ibsen very closely because he understood the basis of psychology even before it became an actual field of study. What even made him even more appealing as a reader was the fact his women weren’t tragic damsels that needed saving from the stereotypical hero. Ibsen had an understanding of the human condition. 

Ibsen also understood the meaning of the bittersweet ending. The ending that tied up all the loose ends but still left that bitter taste in your mouth because it wasn’t meant to be happy. It was meant to satisfy life within the play.

Hedda was a spectacle in all of those respects with the additional bonus of taking the concept of Chekhov’s gun quite literally. I lived for material like this. I love discussing these topics and going in depth. Which explains why Petyr banned me from even writing on Ibsen for the final paper.

There were only 3 of us in class. I looked up at the clock and noticed there was only five minutes left until class started. I began to wonder what the holdup was. 

Petyr walked in at 4:30 and there were only 3 students who stayed. He apologized then that class couldn’t be held due to the low amount of attendance. The other two got up and walked out of the classroom. I stood in my seat. Petyr looking at me with a bit of amusement on his face. “Not leaving?”

I raised an eyebrow at his amused face and asked “So I’m guessing next week we’ll be having the discussion on Hedda, then?”

Baelish replied “Yes, the reading still has to be done. But the discussion will have to be held off till next week I’m afraid. I don’t want you to participate in the discussion though.”

I furrowed my brows and questioned “Why?”

His response “It’ll be just an A and B conversation instead of a class discussion. You find Ibsen’s work fascinating and understand the process in which he unravels his characters. As appealing as I would find it having a conversation about Ibsen with you, I have to give the other students the opportunity to participate as well.”

In which I retorted “Well then, how about we have that conversation now. We still have an hour of class give or take. That way the rest of the class doesn’t bore themselves with hearing my voice, I get my participation points, and you get your involved conversation.”

Petyr chuckled “You actually came prepared to class for this lesson.”

I replied “Well, when I’m interested in something. I happen to throw my focus on it completely.”

I took out my spiral notebook and opened to the page in which my notes for the play started. Petyr walked over and took a seat right next to me. He glanced over and saw the pages of notes that I had on the play. He seemed impressed for the most part.

He recommended “How about we have this discussion in my office then? Since it’s just the two of us.”

I agreed and we walked off to his office yet again. This time I was a lot more relaxed because now I wasn’t pressed for time. When we reached his office I set my things to the side and took out my notebook. 

Petyr locked the door and stated “Your notes won’t be necessary, Denise.”

I asked “So how will you do this then?”

Petyr came around me, took a seat at his desk, and smirked “I’ll ask the questions.”

I nodded and agreed not knowing the kind of questions he was going to ask. Little did I know this was gonna turn into a psychology session that would end with me playing into his hands. Unlike last time when he was playing into mine.

Petyr asked as he was setting up his desk “What is it about Hedda that appeals to you?”

I answered “Even till the very end she still held on to her control. She didn’t let boredom consume her. She was never meant to be the boring housewife that her family and Tesman wanted her to be.”

Petyr was opening his laptop and paused for a moment. He questioned “You know most people say she snapped and it lead her to killing herself. So you’re saying she choose to do it?”

I replied “You can look at it from both angles. You can say she snapped and just killed herself or you can say she assessed everything that has lead her up until the final moments and she realized she wants out of the life her family has placed her in. She’s was prideful and felt the life she was sentenced to live was far too embarrassing.”

Petyr commented “That’s rather selfish.”

I responded “They do say suicide is a rather selfish way to go.”

Petyr looked at me then and stated “They do, don't they.”

I was looking around his office. Studying every piece of furniture without touching anything. There was the two walls of bookcases in a rustic green. His desk was of a delicate design, the chairs were Victorian, the students would sit in comfortable cushioned chairs while his seemed like it should be placed in a dining room set, the floor was wood and the carpet was of Persian design again in the color green, and he had a huge over sized window that overlooked the whole campus it was dressed in green curtains.

He noticed my eyes taking in his office and he seemed amused “Having fun trying to figure out my tastes.”

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied “I just find it rather interesting that your office is designed this way. You must have made quite the impression to have one on your own.”

He replied “That’s the second time you've mentioned that. Like I said before I had to do a couple of favors but I’d like to think I brought enough results to this school to earn the office.”

I chuckled. He was hiding something clearly. I could tell by the way he repeated his answer. It was just like the first time. He asked then “So what is it in Hedda that you see in yourself?”

I tilted my head to the side confused. He elaborated “You find this play so interesting. You are enthralled by the words on the page. There has to be more than the underlying psychology. One doesn’t get simply interested with the words on the page without seeing themselves in it.”

I shrugged and began brush my fingers against the spines of the various bookcases. I answered rather cooly “I guess it’s the control Hedda has throughout the play.”

It was at that moment when Petyr looked at me, I felt that I was as naked as I was the last time I was in this office. He added “But it’s not only that though. You want her excitement as well. You feel like your life has turned into a routine. Work, school, and home life. Nothing exciting, just simple suburbian life. You feel like there’s so much more you're meant to be doing. But you’re being held back.”

Petyr got up and went around his desk. He leaned back and crossed his arms. He looked down at me and added “You crave control and to feel the thrill. You want the ability to make a choice. Or you wouldn’t have done what you did on Thursday.”

I acknowledged his observation “I guess you’re right…never figured you for a therapist.”

Petyr smirked “Well, you let it go in that direction.”

I went back to running my fingers against one particular book’s spine, “Maybe in another life you were meant to be a therapist, Doctor Baelish.”

Petyr walked up behind me and replied “As interesting as the human mind is, I have too fond a bond with the Fine arts.”

I turned around towards him and suddenly he was a few inches from my face. I got startled and laughed “This suddenly got intimate.”

Petyr took a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear “It is what happens during one on one sessions.”

I blushed thinking about what I wanted to do on Thursday. I’d rather have the kind of one on one that involved him pressing my back against the bookcases, lifting me from my thighs, and devouring every inch of me. 

I placed my hand on his hand. I caressed it. I requested “Can you give me at least a taste this time around?”

Petyr leaned in then and brushed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss then. I finally tasted blood and I wanted nothing more to be completely lost within the moment. 

He stopped the kiss and I whimpered. Petyr said rather firmly “We can’t do this yet.”

I agreed tracing his neck with my fingers “You’re right. But at least you fed my curiosity.” 

Petyr and I broke apart. He helped me get my things and unlocked the door. He replied “Well then, I’ll look forward to seeing you for next class.”

I responded as I was leaving the office “As do I Doctor Baelish. This session was.....rather...interesting.”

I walked out, the door closed, and the lock was placed again. I looked up and in my thoughts I said “That was possibly the hottest thing I have ever experienced.”

When I got home my mom commented about how I was earlier than expected. I said the lecture got cut short due to my professor getting an important phone call. It wasn't a complete lie. It did get cut short because of Petyr. 

I went into my room and locked myself in. I threw my bag on the floor and changed out of my school clothes. I laid on my bed for a while and thought about how I was gonna end up getting this pent up frustration out of my system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously wanna thank everyone for the kudos. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this.


	5. Daydreaming....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daydreams turn to smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case if you didn't know I actually rewrote the previous chapters and actually gave this a proper prologue too. So if you want to you can go back an reread the story and see how I built it up to this point. Anyways enjoy the chapter

I didn't go to the coffee shop to see him today. I came later than I did last week. More errands to run with mother for the family. By the time I got to the parking lot I was already rushing to get to class.

Like Petyr promised we did have the discussion and read excerpts of the play. Like I promised, I did stay quiet. Some of the students from class were rather surprised at my silence for the most part. But it's not like it would kill them. 

During the discussion I pretended for the most part I was jotting notes. In reality though I was too busy lost in my daydreams about Doctor Petyr Baelish. You see, after the kiss in his office I became extremely frustrated. My nights leading to today would be spent on dreams fueling this frustration. The first one starting the night of the kiss. 

We were in this beautiful bedroom. The room was dark green, the lighting was dim yet warm, and the metal king sized bed was dressed in creams, browns, and reds.

Baelish was there dressed like he would a casual class day. A striped button up, a sweater, a pair of jeans, and some nice dress shoes. 

I was dressed in a short kimono dress. Next to me were two glasses of wine and a bottle. I walked over and grabbed one of the glasses, cradling it in my hands. Baelish grabbed the other one. We both took a sip.

I licked my lips, took both our the glasses placing them on the table, and I placed my hands on his chest. I caressed his neck and leaned towards his lips. 

We kissed gently at first, eventually it progressed to a more aggressive approach. I removed his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. His hands slid under my kimono caressing my skin. He quickly undid the tie on the kimono and threw it to the floor. I sighed as he went back to kissing me this time as if he was hungry and I was the only thing to sate his hunger. 

I threw his shirt on the floor, my hand slowly reached his pant loops, and I pulled him towards the bed. The feeling coursing through my veins was something I always wanted. Control…..I felt alive.

He was on top of me and asked “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Without missing a beat I answered placing my hand on his cheek “Everything and more.”

Baelish placed kisses all over my body. I felt I was on fire and ready to explode at any moment. When his lips reached my sex, I immediately reached for his hair and ran my hands through it slightly tugging every time he would suck or nibble. I was so close to the edge. I felt like I was looking down from the highest peak of a mountain and going to jump off.

I pulled him back up and kissed him...I tasted myself...on his lips...on his tongue… It was addicting. When the kiss broke he looked me in the eyes. I licked my lips and smiled. I wanted more. I wanted this feeling to consume me. He lifted my hips and lined himself up. 

At the moment I felt him inside me, I reached for the iron headboard with one hand and laced my fingers against the headboard. My other hand was on his shoulder. My fingernails digging into his skin. I let a moan escape my lips when I felt him pick up his rhythm. 

Was this how it truly felt like? I didn’t care. This...this felt utterly delicious. Right when I felt him bite me right on my shoulder, I felt the only euphoria. My vision blurred, senses overloaded, and I lost my voice. 

The last thing I saw was his wolfish grin as he looked at his result of driving me to utter madness. Baelish placed his hand on mine, that was still loosely holding onto the headboard. He took to the other side of the bed and brought me closer to his chest. I placed my hand over his abdomen. I nestled myself on his shoulder and looked up as if I had just seen the light. I asked then “When can we do that again?”

Right before I could get my answer though I had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.


End file.
